Mom
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: Paris, France, 2017. 11 months have passed since Ziva David's passing, and Tony DiNozzo and his daughter, Tali, must struggle to come to terms with her passing. But is that what really happened? One shot. Happy Mother's Day to all the Mothers, Grandmothers, and amazing women out there.


Mom

 **Author's Note: I'm back, and this time with a Tiva story, as I haven't done those recently. This story features a heartbroken Tony and a confused Tali, when the first Mother's Day rolls around after Ziva's death. This is a TIVA story. Please don't read or leave hateful comments if you don't like this ship. Please do not repost anywhere!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters, merely the plot ideas.**

* * *

It had been almost 12 months.

12 months since her death.

Had it really been that long?

It felt like just yesterday, when Tony was holding Tali tightly, crying in their sleep, as the reality of Ziva's death kicked in.

"Good morning, abba!" exclaimed 4-year-old Tali, beaming as she stood over her father, on their joint bed.

"Hello my little Princess." said Tony, pulling her closer to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Tali nodded, and kissed her father on the cheek. "Abba. Is Ima going to ever come back?"

Tony felt a pang of guilt, and tried to not break out in sobs, as he attempted to cuddle his daughter tightly. "Tali..." whispered Tony, "Ima won't... come back." he whispered.

Tali tilted her head, in confusion. "What do you mean, Abba? Ima said she'd come back for me, one day." said Tali, raising an eyebrow. "Ima said before she left, that she'd come back when the time was ready." she protested.

"Ima said that?" asked Tony, closing his eyes.

He'd give anything to see Ziva again.

Except for Tali.

Ziva...

Gosh, she was so beautiful, especially when she was in action.

Her eyes... and the way her lips would curl when he made a bad joke.

Her smirk and her grin.

Gosh, she was so perfect.

She was far from the women he had dated, but she was just so...

Brave. Broken.

A stab to the heart.

"Abba!" screamed Tali, "I want Ima!" she protested.

"Me too." muttered Tony. "I want her back, Tali."

He had always imagined Ziva as a fierce Mom.

And he had missed 3 years of Tali's life.

Her pregnancy. The hard labor. The birth.

Tali's first steps.

Her first words.

Maybe even her wedding, someday.

He could have been at Ziva's side throughout the years.

 _You stupid idiot,_ muttered Tony, _you should have stayed with her._

 _I know_ , he wanted to scream back.

Tali lept into Tony's arms, and snuggled close to him. "Abba."

"You look just like your mother." he whispered, holding her tight.

* * *

"Look Abba, boulangerie!" exclaimed Tali, who was semi-fluent in Hebrew, English, and now French.

"You want a cupcake?" asked Tony, who was holding Tali's hand, as they took a walk through the Paris streets.

Tali nodded excitedly, and ran quickly, tugging her father behind. "Sugar is exactly what you need." muttered Tony, following his daughter through their favorite bakery.

"Lequel veut-tu?" asked the nice employee, leaning over the counter to help Tali. "Je veux le fraise!" exclaimed Tali, "Celui-là!"

"Café décaféiné pour moi, s'il vous plaît." said Tony, handing her a few coins and a few euros.

"Do you want anything for your mom?" asked the lady in a heavy French accent, to Tali.

Tali shook her head. "My Ima is dead."

The lady snapped her head up, and stared at Tony in horror. "Je Suis vraiment desole!"

Tony shook his head. "Me too." he muttered, before taking the brown sack, and Tali's hand.

"Come on, Tali. We're going to eat outside." he say gently, before leaving the bakery in haste, after that awkward encounter.

"Okay Abba!" said Tali, grinning.

They took a seat outside the bakery, and watched the small pidgeons flap and flap around the bakery, eating the breadcrumbs and remains of the deserts from messy children.

"Abba, merci!" exclaimed Tali, grinning. She took a bite out of her cupcake, and stuck her finger in the icing, before licking it off happily.

"Buttercream?" said Tony, smirking. "That's my favorite too, cheri."

Tali looked down. "Ima liked that too, Abba. On Fridays, we used to go and eat together. With Ory."

"Who's Ory?" questioned Tony.

"The Director of Mossad!" whispered Tali, "She has a gun."

Tony snorted. "Oh, Orli. Her. And you like, Miss Orli?!"

Tali nodded happily. "Ori gave me Ewu."

"Your elephant?" asked Tony, wrinkling his nose. "Remind me to wash him when we go home."

"We live in a hotel, Abba." said Tali, giggling, "Not a house!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I promise we'll get somewhere to live, Tali." he promised. "Just when Daddy gets on his feet again... and, well, when we feel a bit happy again."

"I'd be happy with Ima." said Tali, smushing the last piece of her cupcake and stuffing it into her mouth. "Yummy." she muttered, "I like."

"I'd be happy with Ima too, darling." he whispered.

* * *

"Come on, darling, get your ducky, and then we gotta go take a bath." cooed Tony, scooping up Tali, who was on the kitchen floor, playing with her small teaparty set.

"No." whispered Tali, "I want Ima."

 _I want your Ima too!_ Screamed Tony internally.

"Tali, come on. I promise we'll put extra bubbles." persuaded Tony.

"She never did like bubbles." said Ziva.

Tony whipped his head around, and stared in awe at his one and only love, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, still as beautiful as ever.

"You're booked underneath Tony David." said Ziva, chuckling. "And I followed the sound of giggles, and well... your door isn't locked."

"Is it really you?" whispered Tony, facing Ziva, as Tali ran into her mother's embrace.

"Ima!" screamed Tali, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Tali." said Ziva, "But can you please go into the room. I want to talk to your Abba for a bit."

Tali nodded, and ran into the bedroom, still holding her teacups.

"For 12 months." choked out Tony, "I've prayed and prayed for you to be alive."

Ziva sighed, "I... really really wanted to come back. I couldn't."

Tony wiped the tears off his face, and stared at Ziva in horror, cupping her face.

"I thought you were dead!" he sobbed angrily, "I had to tell Tali, our **daughter,** yeah, and when were you going to tell me that, huh, that you were never going to come back. Do you know how hard that was?!"

Ziva sighed. "I had to do it!" she screamed, "Trent Kort forced the gun on me. I let Tali go. I knew she'd find you. And for a long time. all I did was pray that you were both okay! I wanted to find you again so bad." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva, and held her close.

"I... can't believe it's really you." he choked out, "I spent the first 3 months telling myself that we didn't find a body. And Tali came out without a scratch, and with a go bag. And..."

"It's okay." whispered Ziva. "I never wanted to leave either of you. Again."

She still smelled like vanilla.

"Never ever leave me again." he whispered, as Ziva cried into his chest.

"I won't." she vowed. "Never." she whispered.

* * *

 **I apologize. I do not speak French, and I don't know if my friends are too good in French. In the bakery scene, Tali says she wants the strawberry one, and Tony wants a decaf coffee.**

 **Have a great day, and don't forget to review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Elizabeth.**


End file.
